Desires
by Kodae
Summary: I take my friends and put them as Passions characters!


"Desires"  
  
Episode One  
  
  
I would hold the one who looks the best  
And kiss the lips of the one who sings really good  
And I would fly on the wings of a duck  
And you can fly me higher  
Breathe in, Breathe out  
You keep me up all night  
You are the fire burning inside of MEEEE   
Breathe in, breathe out  
You keep me up all night  
You are the fire burning inside of me  
You are my desire for life  
  
  
  
  
The scene opens where Passions last left off. They're all at Stacey and Steve's engagement party.  
  
  
  
Stacey: God Steve. I just never thought that my dream would come true! I'm finally marrying the one who fills my every desire.  
Steve: AND...is a math genius.  
Stacey: HA HA HA I forgot how cute you were. After being born into such a poor family who would have ever thought I'd be marrying a Bane?  
Steve: Just because I'm a Bane doesn't mean I'm better then anyone else. I'm just a person. Like you.  
Stacey: You really are my prince!  
  
Cut into Alison's house.  
  
Alison: Julia, I think it would be a good idea if you went up into your room, don't you?  
Julia: I might just need a good rest after all the visions I've been having. Let me go to the bathroom first. I just keep feeling like something bad is going to happen at that party.  
  
Julia goes to the bathroom and Leigh pops in.  
  
Leigh: Listen Alison. If you want your soul back you'd better do as I say and help me kill Julia. Understand?  
Alison: Please Leigh, just give me back my soul!  
Leigh: Not until you help me destroy Julia. Now go and get her to go into her room!  
  
Meghan and John site in the living room at the party.  
  
John: Since you never got a tea party when you were a little girl I thought I'd bring one to you.  
Meghan: Oh my God! I love you John.  
John: Wait to later, with the oil. I'll start at your feet and work up.  
Meghan: I'll start with your shoulders and work down.  
John: Let's just leave now.(nibbles her ear)  
Meghan: We can't. Me and Steve are really close and I can't just leave him like this. Soon, John, soon.  
John: Would you like some tea?  
Meghan: But of course.  
Both of them: A HA HA HA HA  
  
Enter Cliff's office.  
  
Cliff(talking to Charlotte on the phone): Yes, father. Soon Stacey and Steve and Meghan and Josh will be split up. Please tell me your plan again.  
Charlotte: I have a tape of Meghan admitting to killing Stacey's and Josh's father. "Oh My God! I killed Elliott Mitz-Hearald! I killed Josh's father."  
Cliff: Excellent plan Father!  
Charlotte: "Oh My God! I killed Elliott Mitz-Hearald! I killed Josh's father." HA HA HA Soon it'll be over. Steve will marry Jessica and the Bane's and the OogleMoogle families' will be united! "Oh My God! I killed Elliott Mitz-Hearald! I killed Josh's father."  
Cliff: What about Meghan?  
Charlotte: She'll go to some jail or crazy home until Josh marries someone else and then we'll set her free. The Bane's can easily get away with murder.  
Cliff: A HA HA HA Well I have to go and touch Nyckie, Jessica's mother. Bye Father.  
  
Enter the ballroom.  
  
Adrianne: I never knew that you could dance that well.  
Ben: There's a lot you never knew about me.  
Adrianne: HA HA HAAA What if Cliff had a black baby?  
Ben: Adri, you be trippin' girl. That'd be tight dough.  
Adrianne: What would it be like to live here?  
Ben: I've lived on the streets all my life. It'd be a raztacular change! DOPE TIGHT DOPE, DAWG!  
Adrianne: Let's go and sit at the table with my parents.  
  
They go and sit at the table.  
  
Adrianne: Hey mom, hey dad.  
Angel: Hey honey.  
Mendel: Hi dear, hi Ben.  
Ben: What if Cliff's baby was black?  
Angel: THE BABYS' DEAD!!! DEAD DEAD DEAD!  
  
Enter people standing.  
  
Angie: And her dad tricked her into marrying the one he saw fit. And not her true love.  
Marisa: That's too bad. You can't trick true love, she was stupid for giving up her true love, right honey?  
Cody: Umm....yeahhh....  
Angie: NO!!! It was true love! I loved him with all my heart!  
Marisa: YOU? Loved him?  
Angie: Yes, it was me. I was that girl who let her dad control her:  
Marisa: Did you ever have a baby with him? OH MY!! I don't know why I said that. I'm SOOO sorry.  
Cody: Let's go honey.  
Ashley: I used to be your maid, I know everything that goes on in here, you can't do this.  
Angie: I've destroyed all the evidence that Steve is really mine and Cody's son and not mine and Cliff's. They'll never know a thing.  
  
Enter front gate.  
  
Guard: Who are you?  
Mike: I'm a friend of Cliff's. I've got a message for him. A message that'll rock his world.  
Guard: I need your name. No name, no entrance.  
Mike: I told you. I'm a friend off Cliff's. I've got a message for him. A message that'll rock his world!  
Guard: Get outta here!  
Mike: You'll be seeing more of me later!  
  
Enter the hallway.  
  
Jessica: Mommy, how do we know the tabloids will even come?  
Nyckie: I've sent them each a copy of the letter that tells that Cody is really Steve's father. The reporter'll come and it will ruin this party!  
Jessica: I hope you're right!  
Nyckie: Of course I am! Then Cliff will divorce Angie and marry me. I'll marry Cliff. We'll adopt Steve. He'll fall into your arms. And we're done.  
Jessica: If only that'd be true. I'd be sooo happy!  
Nyckie: Just wait. It'll happen. You just wait and see.  
  
Enter the hotel room with Ashley and Martha.  
  
Ashley: That book comes out tomorrow, it'll ruin us Martha.  
Martha: Martha doesn't think the book will ruin Martha and Ashley. She thinks it'll make them a lot of money. And I'll kill all the cats I want!  
Ashley: Martha, my doll, I hope you're right. You took most the REALLY bad stuff out, right, Martha?  
Martha: Martha left all of it in. She had no choice.  
Ashley: YOU IDOT! YOU LITTLE PLASTIC OUN CUSHION! The whole town of Peaceful will want to hang me, all over again. Not to mention what Leigh'll do to me after she kills Julia!  
Martha: Ashley shouldn't worry. Martha has it all under control.  
  
End of Episode One  
  
Yeah, I know. It's a little on the short side but, when you have 802375024395739420126401 story lines to deal with, the first episode can be a tad short. If you've ever seen Passions this'll be mildly funny for mocking purposes. If you know all of these people it's funny to see people you know in these situations. If you watch Passions AND know all these people, this could be the funniest thing you've read in a while. Besides Magic White Boy Knights, of course. At the time being, Kodae isn't dead. I just gots a new e-mail, Quabbologist@yahoo.com I am still Kodae.Please note that change and look forward for more stories. BTW, I don't own Passions. No one sue. I always forget the disclaimer on all my other stories. LOL, I can see Anime Works already suing me. ANYWAYS...That's all for now. NO!!! I forget the dedication. OYGLE! I dedicate this to Passions, the only soap opera that I actually like well enough to mock. As Meghan said "It had a frickin' witch and a talking doll, how can't you love it?" GO PASSIONS!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
